


有一枝花在这儿静待

by Softgem



Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But Softer Now, But we'll get there, Crowley is Human (?), I promised I would fix it, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic Available (see original work), Reincarnation, Romance, it may take a while, let's get started on that, okay here we go, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致 | Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 他解释不了，就像他解释不了他对亚茨拉菲尔的一切反应为什么都如此剧烈，为什么他会感到这样的力在拉扯着他，如同重力，如同荣光，如同一句已在嘴边的话，如同一段始终不能聚焦的记忆。AU, 系列文。亚茨拉菲尔回来了。克鲁利让自己不要走得太快。也不要想太多他的那些梦境究竟是怎么回事。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597540
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Herein a Blossom Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416307) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



_伦敦，2008年_

克鲁利第一次知道他能够如此心痛，第一次知道他能够感到如此悲惨、破碎而孤独。哪怕在父母去世之后，他也只是感到交织在一起的苦涩、愧疚和宽慰；那时他觉得自己可能有点问题，因为他没有掉一滴眼泪。

（他们不想要他。他是个孩子时是这样，他成年之后依旧如此。他们全然不关心他什么时候去的伦敦。他没有打过电话。他们也没有。）

他能撑过这种全新的、翻天覆地的痛苦，只是因为它太让他震惊，太陌生、太出乎意料，有一部分的他为此感到惊奇。他看着自己崩溃，看着自己陷入苦痛，但为的是什么？甚至算不上一段友谊，只是一种…… _相识_ ？一次转瞬即逝的相遇？一个他甚至不甚了解的人？一种 _本该_ ？一种 _从未_ ？ (1)

他解释不了，就像他解释不了他对亚茨拉菲尔的一切反应为什么都如此剧烈，为什么他会感到这样的力在拉扯着他，如同重力，如同荣光，如同一句已在嘴边的话，如同一段始终不能聚焦的记忆。

一开始，他每天都去一趟书店。然后，一周一次。再然后，一周变成一个月；克鲁利努力不再重访，以免自己疯掉，但他发现自己的双腿还会将他带到那儿，比所应当的更为频繁。什么都没变，除了窗户变得更脏了，有人在前门喷上了涂鸦。

（下一次他经过那里时，涂鸦已经消失；那扇门洁净如新，仿佛粗鄙的语句是自愿消融不见的。他想一定是街对面的那个女人处理过了。）

春季缓慢变成夏季，而夏日拖延游荡、百无聊赖。克鲁利还没反应过来，八月已经来临，伦敦陷入酷热之中。他考虑过暂停营业一周，去一趟乡下，或许还能开始打理一下他父母废弃的小别墅，但万一亚茨拉菲尔在他离开时回来了呢？

 _他不会再回来了，_ 克鲁利告诉自己，想说服自己固执的内心， _哪怕他回来了，他也会避开你。_

事后看来，他做错了什么再明显不过。亚茨拉菲尔来找他时谈起的是失落的爱情和一位他好像过了 _几年_ 还不能放手的人，而克鲁利却……做了什么？追求他？约他出去？他甚至不知道自己有何目的，但显然他行动前得先看清前路，而一切后果都得由他自己承担。

他想到自己所做的可能加剧了亚茨拉菲尔的痛苦，心里就一阵作痛。然后他又觉得愧疚：他不该这么自以为是，认为自己能对他造成这种影响。然后他又想，自己是不是在找借口不去承担责任。

总的来说，他想念亚茨拉菲尔，而他知道这很荒唐。他几乎不认识他。几乎没和他 _说过话_ ：几次简单的交谈，几本书，别无其他。感觉不该像是失去老朋友一样。

 _这很怪_ ，他不断提醒自己，在洗澡时，在早餐时，在商店里， _整件事都很怪，你最好把这一切都忘掉。_

但他会梦到亚茨拉菲尔。并不太频繁：不是每晚造访的折磨。只是有好几次，他在早晨醒来，感觉就像是被从自己本该在的地方生生撕离一样。

有两次，他做的噩梦实在太糟糕，以至于他尖叫着惊醒，然后浑身颤抖地坐上几个小时，等待着天亮。就他所能记起来的，梦与亚茨拉菲尔无关，但他怀疑这意味着他需要做些事情来更好地控制自己的情绪，比方说去看医生，或者吃点药，或者进入中年危机然后搬到阿拉斯加去。

这些事情里，他一样都没有做。

总的来说，他做的只是继续下去，捱过一天又是一天，等待时间流逝，最终磨平他回忆的锋棱；与此同时他却不由自主地在脑海中将它们重历，只为证明它们依然尖锐如常。

* * *

这天，白日漫长炎热，天空昏暗、雷雨云密布，空气潮湿沉重、糟糕透顶。克鲁利希望它干脆直接 _下雨_ ，但当他开始准备关门时，还是没有开始暴雨的迹象。

他一般会在清理店铺之前先锁门，但他疲惫不堪、浑身黏糊糊，而且心情很糟，显然是把那一步给忘了，因为他在后厅给切花加水的时候听见有人进了门。克鲁利忍住一声崩溃的呻吟，在围裙上擦了擦手，走向门廊，努力让自己的表情接近礼貌。

“抱歉，这儿其实已经关门了，我只是忘了——”

他停了下来，因为站在商店里的是亚茨拉菲尔；他身后的灯光如此怪异，如此冷峻昏暗，因为云层而失了真，有一瞬间克鲁利真的以为自己出现了幻觉，以为自己终于开始失去理智了。

“哈啰，”亚茨拉菲尔说，好像不知道接下来该说什么了。

克鲁利试图说话，但做不到；他知道他看起来很蠢，就这样站在门廊里盯着他，但他不能从喉咙里挤出一个字，也不能把眼睛从亚茨拉菲尔的脸上移开。他再次见到了他，如此突然、令他震颤，这与过去三个月来他纠缠朽坏的情感一起，让他双腿发软、头昏眼花。

亚茨拉菲尔咬住嘴唇，低头看向地板。

“我，呃，我就——我在附近——”

“在附近，”克鲁利语调平平地重复道。

“是的，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，盯着自己的鞋。

“你走了，”克鲁利说。他努力让自己听起来不带指控。说真的，他没有这个权利。“就……消失了。几个月。”

“是的。”

“现在你又回来了。”

“是的。”

克鲁利深深地、颤抖地吸了一口气，双手抱胸以保持平衡。有那么多情感在叫嚣。愤怒，或许，因为亚茨拉菲尔可以如此轻松地回到他的生活；但愤怒是微弱的，几乎立刻被看见他在这里所带来的如释重负淹没。恐惧，因为害怕亚茨拉菲尔会再次离开，害怕克鲁利的某句话、某个眼神就会再次把他赶走。还有一种渴望，比他所知的任何事物都要强烈，一种走向前去碰触亚茨拉菲尔、确保他是真的、紧紧地抱住他、再也不让他离开的渴望。

他又小心地吸了一口气。

“发生了什么？”他问。

显然这不是亚茨拉菲尔有所准备的问题。他紧张地瞟了克鲁利一眼，然后又移开目光。

“我解释不了，”他回答，而克鲁利猛然感到另一种疑惧，因为亚茨拉菲尔望向地面的眼睛里有一丝晦暗与悲痛的痕迹，“但我很抱歉。我——我真的很抱歉，亲爱的，就这么走掉，什么都没告诉你。”

克鲁利的手紧紧攥住他自己的手臂，像蟒蛇一样抱住他自己，让自己站直身子，不至于破碎，保持住一定程度的理智。

“好，”他听见自己说，“你——你回来就是为了说这个？你还要再走吗？”

“不，”亚茨拉菲尔说，就像一个承诺，或是对一个很久以前的承诺作出的回答，“我——我现在回来了。我会留下来。我不会再——”

他停了下来，拨弄着右手上的戒指，又瞥了一眼克鲁利，仿佛他做不到正眼看着他。

“我会待在书店，”过了一会，亚茨拉菲尔继续道，他的肩膀塌了下来，像是一个等待着被拒绝的人，“如果你——我是说，如果你想——呃，如果你之前是想——”

他绊住了，陷入沉默，然后深深呼吸了一次，再次瞥了他一眼——这回流连了一会，仿佛害怕这会是最后一眼——然后转过身去。

“由——由你决定，”他说道，向门口走去。

在克鲁利能够思考之前，他就已经往前走去，几乎跌倒在地，几乎控制不住自己的腿。他在亚茨拉菲尔够到门把手之前抓住了他的手臂，感到了指尖下面他的暖意，听见他惊讶地抽了一口气。

“别走，”他说，嗓音粗哑、崩溃，天啊，他真是惨不忍睹，他要 _疯了_ ……“拜托。”

但这句话像是打了亚茨拉菲尔一拳，让什么东西离开了他，将一道痛苦的裂痕——横陈着的、糟糕的裂痕——暴露无遗，就像看进一道崩裂的伤口——或是一面镜子。他在克鲁利的手中颤抖，仿佛他站立不稳般靠向那只手，然后转过身，如此突然以至于克鲁利几乎摔在他身上。亚茨拉菲尔用一只手掌抵住他的胸口，帮他恢复平衡；克鲁利能感受到他手指的颤抖。

他们就这样站在那儿，亚茨拉菲尔的手掌盖在克鲁利的胸膛之上，克鲁利的手紧紧握着亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊；他们两人都低着头，而渐渐地，渐渐地，克鲁利感到他心中那黑暗的、纠缠不清的一团糟开始纾解；渐渐地，亚茨拉菲尔的指尖停止了颤抖。

他们几乎同时抬起了头，双眼相遇时如同两颗恒星相撞，而克鲁利无比确切地知道两件事：他想要吻亚茨拉菲尔；而那会是个巨大的错误。

他松开亚茨拉菲尔的手臂，退后了一点点，甚至都不够说退后了一步，但已经足够亚茨拉菲尔的手离开他的胸口。他们一起吸了一口气，仿佛他们先前在水底待了太久。

“你真的不会再走了？”克鲁利轻声说道。

“噢，我亲爱的，我 _发誓_ 。”

克鲁利点点头，吞咽了一下，喉头发堵，因为 _dearest_ 这个词而一阵战栗，想哭而困惑，目光躲闪，不敢与亚茨拉菲尔对视。

“那我该——我该给你我的号码，”他说，努力显得不经意，仿佛这场对话还能有回归正常的余地，“如果——如果可以——”

“好，”亚茨拉菲尔柔和地回答，“拜托。”

从亚茨拉菲尔身边走开，哪怕只是去房间另一头，是他这辈子做过的最困难的事。走了几步，恐慌就攫住了他，他相信他转身就会发现亚茨拉菲尔已经不见——

他回过头；他不能控制自己。亚茨拉菲尔还在那里。克鲁利低下头，走到柜台边，抓过纸笔写下他的手机号和店铺的座机号码。过了一会，他又加上了自己的电邮。他差点把地址和邮编也写上去，直到意识到亚茨拉菲尔知道他在哪里，否则他此时此刻就不会站在这儿了。

他把那张纸递给亚茨拉菲尔，而他接过它，小心得仿佛那是他的一本书；他把它叠好，放进他外套内层的口袋。

“我想过——呃，我是在想——”亚茨拉菲尔的手攀上自己外套的翻领，毫无必要地整理着它，“我想我可以看看——看看环球剧场是不是还在演《无事生非》。或者，呃，别的什么地方。总有地方能看到的。我是说，如果你还——如果你想——”

“好，”克鲁利说，心跳声在他的喉口疯狂地轰鸣，“是啊。我们可以去。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头，看着克鲁利，眼神依然如此流连而恳切，仿佛他在记住——在 _铭记_ ——克鲁利的脸。

“那我会打电话给你。如果我能弄到几张票。或者我——”亚茨拉菲尔脸红了，只有一点，“我的意思是，不管怎样我都会打给你。”

这就足够了，足够让克鲁利说“好，好的”，而不至于在他回头离开时再次追上去。即便如此，他还是需要紧紧抓住柜台，看着亚茨拉菲尔关上他身后的门，最后回头看了一眼，然后消失在人群中。

他不确定自己站了多久。一阵雷声让他从恍惚中惊醒，头几滴雨用力地拍上窗户。克鲁利走到门边，把它锁上，关上了百叶窗。他关掉灯，穿过后厅，走进他的小花园。

雨越来越大，大滴雨水从天空倾泻而下，被一阵白亮的闪电所点亮；几秒钟之后，传来低沉、漫长的雷鸣。克鲁利站在他小小的苹果树旁边，抬起头面对着它，闭上眼睛，吸进在大雨之下土地变得柔软的气息。他的头发已经变得一塌糊涂，衬衫已经湿透；他马上就要发起冷颤，但他需要这一切，他过热的皮肤需要寒意，焦渴的灵魂需要水，他还需要雨来洗去他无可救药、充满感激、荒唐透顶的眼泪。

* * *

克鲁利不知道去剧院该穿什么（他想肯定不是高顶礼帽和单片眼镜，虽然他怎么想也只能想到这个画面），所以他决定不要太冒险，比他日常的装束穿得更时髦些，但还不到太过正式的地步；他把牛仔裤换成黑色长裤，再加一件皮外套，挑了一件有深红色花纹的、稍微好一点的衬衫。

他一边理着领子一边等着亚茨拉菲尔，接着意识到他在搞那套老掉牙的约会前戏码：努力打扮得体面点，同时不能看起来显得太过费心；他对着镜子里的自己做了个怪相。 _太快了，_ 他责难地对自己说， _你就吸取不了教训吗？_

他希望让亚茨拉菲尔留在他的生活之中，他绝望地渴求着他，渴求着他的友谊、他的陪伴、他的存在。他不能冒险把任何不受欢迎的感情施加在他身上。

即便如此，他还是花时间把头发在颈边扎好，还翻出了他好几年都没有戴过的、金和石榴石相镶嵌的耳环。那些宝石很衬他的衬衫。

亚茨拉菲尔提出来接他；这样也好，因为他不想开着他用来送货的那辆破旧货车载着亚茨拉菲尔到处乱跑，也不大能想象他坐在自己其他时候开的那辆摩托车的后座上。要是他有考虑过的话，克鲁利觉得亚茨拉菲尔开来的会是那种小巧舒适的车：可能是一辆迷你，或者一辆漂亮的小小Ford Fiesta。

当那辆经典款宾利停在他的店铺门口时，他的下巴都快掉到地上了。

“我的天，”他喊道，看着亚茨拉菲尔的身子探出驾驶座，有些难为情地在副驾车窗后边挥了挥手。

“你 _到底_ 怎么弄到 _这样_ 一辆车的？”克鲁利追问道，一边小心地打开车门，确保不要蹭到人行道，然后坐进了那气味如此好闻而 _熟悉_ 以至于让他觉得似曾相识的皮座椅，“这——我敢发誓你根本找不到这样的车，除非是私人收藏，更别说开着它在伦敦转悠了——”

“这，啊……这是个遗赠，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，看着克鲁利欣赏着这辆车的细节，眼里有一种热切的期盼，“一个老朋友的遗赠。我想他会想要我利用好它，而不是就把它关在什么地方。我特意去学了车。”

“太漂亮了，”克鲁利轻声说道，一只手欣赏地抚摸着核桃木的表面，因为毫无开裂的清漆而惊讶。他一直很喜欢老爷车，小时候就收集过它们的小模型，现在仍然梦想着他可以存钱给自己买一辆——虽然不可能是这辆，他永远买不起的。“保险费肯定是天文数字。”

“每分钱都值得，”亚茨拉菲尔柔声回答，而克鲁利意识到自己还在被注视着；亚茨拉菲尔的眼神柔和，克鲁利说不出那是什么情感。意识到克鲁利在看他之后，他很快挪开眼睛，将手几乎是虔诚地放在方向盘上。“走吧？”

克鲁利不由自主地把手伸向左边背后，接着才意识到这么老的车是不会有安全带的。毫无约束地坐在车上的感觉显得不可思议地出格；亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地把宾利车挂上档，检查了三次视线盲区，然后把车开到路上。

毫无疑问，亚茨拉菲尔是一个谨慎的司机，一切都遵循规章，不过比伦敦的交通状况所需要的还要更谨慎一点。但话说回来，克劳利也会小心翼翼地驾驶这样一辆车的。他一点油漆上的划痕、一处凹痕都没有看见，每一个迹象都表明，自从它离开工厂的生产线以来，它一直受着喜爱和照料。他发现自己的大拇指正摩挲着他膝盖边的皮座椅，于是强迫自己停手。乱摸别人的车或许不太礼貌。

最后他们没去环球剧场，但或许这是件好事，因为最初的大雨已经变成了沉闷的毛毛细雨，露天体验或许不会那么愉快。演出是一次现代化的改编，亚茨拉菲尔在他们排队入场时告诉他；他向他解释背景设置的细节，不过这些对克鲁利而言没什么意义，因为他对原文并不熟悉。

不管怎样，对他来说，理解并不比只是听着亚茨拉菲尔讲话更重要；他欣赏着亚茨拉菲尔是如何不断偏离自己本来讲的方向，仿佛有太多东西要讲，他不知道该从哪里开始。

他本以为观剧的体验实际上会比较无聊，是为了能有亚茨拉菲尔的陪伴而不得不忍受的东西。他没想到自己会笑得需要擦眼泪，也没想到这么快就到了中场休息，那让他吃了一惊。

亚茨拉菲尔冲他咧嘴笑了，仿佛他的笑声是一件他所珍视的礼物，然后把他带到吧台，给他们两人各买了一杯酒；而克鲁利大声惊叹道，剧中传达的幽默和人性非常强烈，哪怕他不能跟上莎士比亚语言的每个细节。

“光读剧本就是没有这种感觉，”亚茨拉菲尔说；克鲁利瞥了他一眼，捕捉到了他神情中转瞬即逝的满足。

“没人喜欢听到‘我告诉过你’，”他调笑道。亚茨拉菲尔受伤地看了他一眼。“不过没错，好吧，你是告诉过我，而且你是对的。”

他得到的那个微笑……让人不能呼吸。至少，已经足够让克鲁利不能呼吸了。他们遇见之后的第一次，亚茨拉菲尔看上去几乎是 _快乐_ 的；而克鲁利已经决定，他要让这再一次发生，然后再一次，再一次。

笑对神智有好处，对吧？他们离开剧院的时候，克鲁利已经被疗愈了很多，而这不仅是因为那场剧。亚茨拉菲尔几乎是喜气洋洋了，几乎不能自已地期待着带克鲁利再去看一部剧。 _所以这次我没有搞砸吧？_ 克鲁利没有说出口，带着愉快与释然把这句话憋了回去。 _你真的想要和我待在一起了？_

他得到了回答。把他在花店门口放下时，亚茨拉菲尔问他，几乎是羞赧地：“或许我们能再来一次？在这周末，或许？”

“I’m all yours，”克鲁利不假思索地回答，然后恨不得踹自己一脚。

但亚茨拉菲尔只是脸红了，然后露出了微笑，仿佛他完全不在意；克鲁利不知道那意味着什么，不过在他入睡之前，他思索了很长、很长时间。

* * *

克鲁利花了很久才注意到在亚茨拉菲尔书店里的那架钢琴，这让他很惊讶；尽管退一步说，它被厚厚的天鹅绒罩裹住了，并且彻底被书盖在了下面，很容易将它错认作另一张桌子。他已经养成了在自己的店铺打烊之后来这儿晃悠的习惯（在亚茨拉菲尔没有带他去晚餐或者剧院——或者两者都去——的那些晚上），在等待亚茨拉菲尔收拾东西关门时，他经常发现自己在书架间无所事事地四处翻看。

“你可以随意逛逛，”亚茨拉菲尔早些时候跟他说过，但表情中有一种怪异的、焦虑的犹豫。“不过……我得让你不要，呃，去翻那些明显是隐私的东西。你知道，就是被锁上或者搁到一边的——”

“当然了，”克鲁利回答，尽管感到一阵难以抑制的好奇，“我就随便看看，行吗？”

确实有很多东西能吸引他的注意。亚茨拉菲尔的藏书完全可以说是兼收并蓄，虽然更确切地说，是令人震撼地没有规律。完全找不到一丝共性，看不出亚茨拉菲尔为什么要收集这些书。一开始克鲁利以为他只是喜欢 _旧_ 书，但在书架上零零星星的也有几册现代作品。是初版书吗？初版书有很多，但也有再普通不过的、大批印行的简装本，还有几套第七版的鲜为人知的圣经注解。那就是宗教相关了？显然有这个倾向，但哪怕是克鲁利——他从到了能拒绝的年纪就再也没踏进过教堂一步——也能看出，随便那个牧师都不会赞赏这样的收藏。况且，它们还都是混在莎士比亚的对开本、经典文学和全套五颜六色的现代奇幻小说中间的。

最终，克鲁利唯一能确定的是，亚茨拉菲尔喜欢 _书_ ；即便显然有某种标准（比方说，这儿没有畅销的悬疑小说，也没有政客回忆录），克鲁利也只能看出一点：当亚茨拉菲尔说这儿的每本书都是他的最爱的时候，他所言确实不假。

而那台钢琴实在太格格不入了，一开始克鲁利还以为是他看走了眼。他绕着它揍走了一圈，轻轻把堆起来的书推到一边，直到他能看清它的轮廓。他小心翼翼、充满好奇地摸索到天鹅绒罩的边缘，掀了起来，堪堪瞥见下面光可鉴人的木料，还有不可思议地烁烁发光、打磨光滑的黄铜踏板，尽管它们显然被弃用很久了。

他后知后觉地意识到，可能这也算是 _明显是隐私的东西_ ，于是停下了窥探，把布料放了下去；但他似乎没法把这件事忘掉。不管怎么说，把钢琴搁在书店里都是很古怪的选择，而这台钢琴还是从未弹过的，被压在书的下面，仿佛最好就此遗忘……这件事让他好奇难忍，直到有一天晚上进晚餐的时候，他实在忍不住问了亚茨拉菲尔。

亚茨拉菲尔退缩了一下，仿佛克鲁利伤到了他；克鲁利的心脏在胸腔里停滞了，恐慌从他的胃里涌上来。

“当我没说，”他过于匆忙地说，“抱歉，不是故意——”

“你会弹吗？”亚茨拉菲尔不期然地问道，用叉子拨弄着一块煎得恰到好处的一份熟牛排，仿佛他已经没有胃口了。

“我？不，音乐方面没什么才华，我的话——”

而不知为何， _那_ 似乎也让亚茨拉菲尔感到受伤了；他吞咽了一下，让克鲁利有了一种可怕的预感，仿佛他马上就会找个借口离开。

“噢，”亚茨拉菲尔说，然后他刻意地、竭尽全力地把那些痛苦地撕扯着它的东西推到一边，伸手去拿他的酒杯。“只是个……纪念品，我想。我都快忘了它还在那儿。”

然后他深呼吸，小心地抿了一口酒，然后微笑了，虽然眼中没有笑意，但笑容依然是真诚的；然后他换了个话题。

克鲁利想，困扰着他、让他在那晚做了相关的梦的，是亚茨拉菲尔没有给出任何真正的回答；他梦见自己的手娴熟地滑过象牙琴键，弹出一曲轻快的奏鸣曲，只有烛光和沉默的书本相伴。

* * *

八月过去，九月来临；八月过得太快，以至于克鲁利在它快要结束时还没意识到它已经来了。他有时在想，在遇见亚茨拉菲尔之前，他一个人是怎么过的，是怎么打发自己的时间的。他努力不去想，他一个人应该怎么过，如果亚茨拉菲尔……再次从他的生活中消失。这个想法带来的痛苦能侵噬一切，让他麻痹，就仿佛被一个怪物无情的利爪攫住一样。

大多数时候他不去想这个。大多数时候他已经能做到不再为此烦恼。但有些时候。总是有些时候的。有时他因失言而让亚茨拉菲尔拉下脸来，把那些痛苦失落重新带回他的眼睛。有时亚茨拉菲尔在他身边显得疏远而尴尬。当然了，有时，克鲁利想要的一些东西，他得不到；他不敢问。

他小苹果树中的一颗结了一个高尔夫球大小的红苹果，让克鲁利很是惊喜，因为他根本没期望它们在明年前能结出果来。他在正中午给亚茨拉菲尔打了电话，激动得好像他在地下找到了藏宝箱；当亚茨拉菲尔在电话那边低声笑起来的时候，他才意识到自己有多滑稽。

“我能过来看一眼吗？”在克鲁利找回他仅有的一点冷静之前，亚茨拉菲尔问道。

“我——好——当然可以。”

古怪得很，每次亚茨拉菲尔都是在店外与他碰面，自那天他不期然回来之后，他再也没进过店里。他们再也没回过克鲁利的公寓；如果他们要坐下来聊聊（并且喝点好酒），不知怎的总会到书店去。克鲁利甚至不知道亚茨拉菲尔住在哪里。不过这不是真的：显然他就 _住在_ 书店里面，而不管他是在哪儿进餐就寝更衣的，他显然没把那个地方当作 _家_ 。克鲁利来来回回想象着，要么是和他一样的一间小公寓，要么是一栋豪宅，空房间里装满了用布罩上的家具。或者像一个老派的房客一样，住在别人家中一个租来的房间里？不论如何，要求去亚茨拉菲尔的家是克鲁利绝不会提出的请求之一，所以他没法解开这个谜。

亚茨拉菲尔走进店门，这让克鲁利的腹中有些难受地一阵翻搅；但至少这一次他在微笑，而克鲁利一时屏住了呼吸，被他温柔而充满爱意的神情所摄住了，不知道该作何反应。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼，朝他扬了扬眉毛，微微地脸红了。克鲁利让自己恢复清醒。

“在这儿，”他说，穿过后厅，走进花园，不止有一点难为情，“我的意思是，也 _算不上_ 什么好苹果，你知道吧，挺可怜的，估计也不好吃——”

“可爱极了，”亚茨拉菲尔回答他，此时他们已经走到那棵结了孤零零一颗果实的的小树底下，他夸赞的语气如此诚挚，让克鲁利感到一阵震颤，几乎像做了家长一样地骄傲。（过后，当亚茨拉菲尔不在这儿、听不到他说话的时候，他会再回来，然后告诉小苹果树，“你是棵 **好树** (2)。”）“——你打算拿它怎么办呢？”

克鲁利没去想过这个问题，但亚茨拉菲尔问后，答案就很明显了。他伸出手去，小心地把苹果摘下来，递到亚茨拉菲尔面前。

他以为亚茨拉菲尔会笑他；当亚茨拉菲尔神情惊讶，眼睛突然睁大、因为满溢情感而发暗的时候，他全无准备。但在克鲁利来得及恐慌之前，亚茨拉菲尔还是笑了，双眼闪着光，手挡在嘴前，用力摇着头，他的几绺卷发都前后飞舞起来，反射着近午早晨的阳光。

“不如我们把它分成两半？”亚茨拉菲尔建议道，此刻，那个微笑停留在他的嘴角，仿佛在讲一个只有彼此能懂的笑话，哪怕克鲁利完全不能领会，“好像只有这样才公平。”

这种时刻让克鲁利几乎想要越界，因为他想做的是自己咬一口苹果，然后递给亚茨拉菲尔；他想要亚茨拉菲尔不加犹豫地接过，然后咬进克鲁利咬过的地方，然后，当他舔去唇边的汁液时，他们能四目相对。

克鲁利犹豫了，接着用力吞咽了一下，然后说：“好，那跟我去厨房吧。”他走回屋里。

在亚茨拉菲尔的脸上一闪而过的是失望吗？不，当然不可能。他跟着克鲁利上了楼；克鲁利再次看向他时，他已经开始愉快地环视着屋子，带着不加掩饰的好奇。

“我还没来过这里，”他没有必要地说道，仿佛他才意识到这一点。“真不错！我喜欢那边的窗帘。”

克鲁利努力不让自己觉得难为情，想着这个地方在亚茨拉菲尔眼中会是什么样的。小公寓如此，只能整洁到这个地步；这儿足够干净，不至于令他尴尬，但是，在克鲁利的视线随着亚茨拉菲尔的视线周旋时，他意识到，虽然书架和橱柜里摆满了 _东西_ ，那些 _东西_ 都是他的日常生活所必需的。他没有收藏任何有纪念意义的物件或者带着感情的艺术品。书都是他喜欢读的，影碟都是他喜欢看的，没有签名本、没有纪念版。即便一架接着一架的光盘也只是为了让他能听他喜欢的音乐，而且，如今他都已经把其中大部分刻录进笔记本里去了。

“你在这里住了多久了？”亚茨拉菲尔边问边走过去端详那些光盘。

“呃……差不多八年？”克鲁利不得不回想一会，在脑中回溯了一趟日期。“嗯。用留给我的遗产开了这家店。在那之前，我就在，呃，随便什么地方。”

“你一直住在伦敦吗？”

“不是的，我来这儿上的大学，之后就没离开过。”克鲁利穿过客厅，走进小厨房，拿出一把刀和一块砧板。他把小苹果洗干净，然后小心翼翼地把它切成四块。“我曾经为那些大型白领公司工作过，你知道，一些投资银行，还有一家律师事务所，但我……”

他停了下来。他抓起一个盘子，小心翼翼地把苹果片摆好，或许过于小心了，因为它们待在那个位置的时间不会太长；然后他走出了小厨房。

“这就是你一直想做的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔扬了扬眉毛，露出一个不太算是微笑的表情，然后问道。

克鲁利哼的一声笑了出来。

“不算是，”他承认道，“我只是不能接受别人使唤我。自己开店似乎是最好的选择，但我也不算是，你知道，那些有特别的 _热情_ 的人……”

他耸耸肩。

“我喜欢打理花园，我喜欢植物，我挺擅长打理它们，至于花……我说不清，花让我高兴。不像保险索赔单。所以我最后就做这个了。”

他递过盘子。亚茨拉菲尔看着他的眼神（他偶尔会用这种眼神看他）就仿佛他有些……失望？不，更像是 _沮丧_ ，仿佛他能在克鲁利身上看到他自己从未看到的潜能。这本该像他父亲不留情面的评头论足一样让他感到愤怒和怨恨，但他没有；这只是让他感到不明所以的难过，就好像他自己的皮囊不合身了。

“可能吃起来会很苦，”克鲁利继续说道，冲着盘子点点头。“个头太小了，不会很甜。”

“嗯，我会尝尝看。”

亚茨拉菲尔走到他身边，用拇指和食指小心捏起一片。他停了下来，而克鲁利意识到他在等他。他给自己拿了一片，心下感到有些荒唐。他们看着彼此，同时咬下一口。

不算太苦；克鲁利有点惊讶。它有一种相当令人愉悦的酸涩，这意味着这棵树等到夏日降临时将会结满甜脆的果实。

“多好啊，”亚茨拉菲尔低声说，然后微笑了一下，又咬了一口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 原文为“Something that could have been? Something that never was?”  
> (2) 原文为Good Tree（首字大写）。


	2. Chapter 2

秋季滚滚而至，一切都带上金色、红色和黄色，阴雨阵阵，圣诞广告早早开始造势，令人很是烦躁，但克鲁利都不记得他以前有没有这么开心过；不过，内心深处的疑虑依然在抓挠着他。

他不知道他与亚茨拉菲尔会发展到什么地步，不知道应该作何期待。他依然想要吻他，但依然不敢。他们是朋友吗？克鲁利觉得他们是的；他甚至想，或许这是一种他从未经历过的、深切而持久的友谊。如果他能就拥有这个直到——永远，如果他对自己诚实的话——天知道呢，说不定他能心怀感激地接受这一切。

他以前也约过几次……他想这应该是准确的措辞。读大学的时候，以及过后的一段时间，作为一个年轻而身无分文的人，他在伦敦无所事事，只能在俱乐部、酒馆和其他年轻而身无分文的人身上消磨时间。就是常人会做的事，也不是说他 _不喜欢_ 做爱还是怎么的。

只不过那一直只是……隔靴搔痒；随着时间流逝，他已经意识到它并不值得，对他来说不值得；因为有些东西在他身上缺失了，有些东西是简单的、肉体的欢愉不能弥补的。而哪怕他发觉或许自己对亚茨拉菲尔的感受有所 _不同_ ，哪怕他的心跳会因为最细微、最愚蠢的小事而加速（比如他睫毛的翕动，再比如他舔舐自己嘴唇的方式）——呃，那根本 _不值得_ 他冒险失去全部的他。

但有些时候，亚茨拉菲尔看他的样子，就仿佛……仿佛他在等待。仿佛他在期望克鲁利……干什么呢？握住他的手？吻他？正式请求有幸向他求爱的机会？

但每次克鲁利开始觉得这不是他一厢情愿的时候，每次他允许自己考虑或许这么做不会遭到拒绝的时候，总会有 _另外_ 的事发生。

比如就在上周，他在阵亡战士纪念日之前在外套上别上了一朵罂粟；亚茨拉菲尔的脸色变得煞白，看着他的眼神就好像他割开了自己的喉咙。在那之后，他很久都没缓过来，沉默得反常，于是克鲁利决定再也不戴那种花；他往筹助箱里倒进了一大把零钱，不知道自己在弥补什么。

还有，在那之前，克鲁利问过他书店后边角落一个有些歪斜的书架上放着的那些用丹麦文写的书是怎么回事；亚茨拉菲尔厉声让他别去动那些书，仿佛它们是色情文学之类的。

（他一直为此感到困扰，于是有一天，亚茨拉菲尔正在埋头读着一册发了霉的皮面书，而他抓住机会溜过去偷看了一眼；但那里面没有污秽的木刻版画，也没有明显的证据能指明它们不是枯燥的教科书。他抄下一两个短句，回家之后把它们塞进了谷歌翻译，但翻译出来的是一些有关双头山羊和流星的东西，让人摸不着头脑。）

一开始他觉得每一次让亚茨拉菲尔如此惊恐、几近崩溃的都是因为关于他前任的痛苦回忆——如果克鲁利有缘得见那个混账，在盘问他之前他会先把他揍一顿——但最近他开始怀疑自己的这个结论。因为亚茨拉菲尔对上他视线的眼神如此震惊，仿佛不知怎的弃他而去、让他心碎的是 _克鲁利_ 自己。

在那些事之后，他经常陷入相关的梦境，细节丰富，清晰到诡异，还有梦中往往不会有的东西：他能闻到气味、尝到味道，还能感到温度的更移。他梦到自己在读那些古怪的丹麦文的书，梦中他能理解每一个字。他梦到自己与亚茨拉菲尔共饮，在烛光边，在灯光中，在煤油灯旁，在飘荡的树叶之下，在布满烟渍的木屋顶之下，在曙光下的书店之中。

实在有太多次，他梦见自己在弹奏那台钢琴，以至于有一天，在突然的冲动之下，他挪开足够多的书，然后掀开琴盖。在弃用这么多年之后，它本该走音得很严重了，但当他小心地按下一个琴键的时候，它听起来依然不错——清晰、响亮的音符在店中回荡。

他没料到居然会这么响。他惊了一下，听见亚茨拉菲尔在后厅里弄掉了什么东西，然后脚步匆忙地走了过来。

“抱歉，”克鲁利说，没有抬起眼睛，等待着他的愤怒，或者那种深切而空虚的痛苦，“我只是——只是好奇。”

一阵沉默，然后亚茨拉菲尔说，“继续吧，那么。”

克鲁利惊讶地瞥了他一眼，发现亚茨拉菲尔停在最近的书架的另一端，肩膀靠在上面，仿佛需要支撑自己；他的神情紧张而痛苦，但眼中带着另一种深切的东西，更像是渴望。

“也不是说我知道该怎么弹，”克鲁利低声说，又按下了同一个键，然后是它右边的那个。至少听起来还不错。“如果你给我几分钟，说不定能搞出来《三只瞎老鼠》(1)……”

接着他的手指做了一件未经他允许的事，按下了一个黑键而不是下一个白键，因为那才是 _对的_ ，那是按顺序的下一个音；然后又是白键，再是白键，再是两个黑键。克鲁利惊讶万分地停了下来，听见亚茨拉菲尔在他身边轻轻抽了口气。

“所以你至少知道一点音阶，是吧？”过了一会，亚茨拉菲尔问道。

“你是什么意思？”

“那是C小调，我想，”亚茨拉菲尔的声音古怪而遥远，“你确定你从没学过？”

“我——我想是的，”克鲁利用手指拂过光滑的琴键，没有用力揿下去发出声音。他几乎能感受到手下旋律的成形，感受到按下特定琴键的冲动，“我只是，有时我感觉我好像可以……”

“试试看，”亚茨拉菲尔低声说。

克鲁利试了。他努力回想着其中一个有烛光的梦境，回想着琴键在手指之下的感官记忆。远非完美——他磕磕绊绊，漏掉几个音符，尤其是在他开始过度思考他在做什么的时候——但在他不怀疑自己的时候，他真的在 _演奏_ ，弹出的是他梦见的旋律；现在他在清醒时听见了它，他意识到这是一首真实存在的曲子，他曾经听到过。

亚茨拉菲尔发出一阵声音，仿佛受了伤。克鲁利把手从琴键上缩回来，转过身去，发现他站在那里，一只手按住腹部，另一只手挡住了嘴，仿佛想要阻止自己出声。他的眼睛睁得很大，仿佛看见了鬼魂。

“我——”克鲁利不知道该说些什么，他想要道歉，却不知道该为什么而道歉。“你——知道那首曲子吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。他把手从嘴上放下，克鲁利看见了说话前他嘴唇的颤抖。

“贝多芬。《月光奏鸣曲》。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，语气犹豫，“嗯，我是说，那时它还不叫这个名字，但——现在他们管它叫这个……”

“我到底怎么会知道怎么弹的？”克鲁利轻声自言自语道，盯着他自己的手指，仿佛它们属于别人。“我发誓我今天之前从没碰过钢琴……”

“你想到了什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，此刻他的语气急迫，双手拧在一起，视线在克鲁利和钢琴之间来回，“是什么让你觉得你会弹的？”

克鲁利尴尬地耸了耸肩；他知道听起来会很奇怪，但他没有别的答案了。

“我一直在梦到这个。弹钢琴，弹那首曲子。”

亚茨拉菲尔尖锐地吸了口气。

“还有……还有别的吗？”

克鲁利转回身子，盯着琴键很久。

“是这台钢琴，我想，”他听见自己说，“就在这里，在这间书店。只是……照明的只有蜡烛。书还没有这么多。我一个人待着，有什么东西不见了，我不知道该怎么找回来……”

他皱起眉头；一个他此前从未记起的细节突然进入脑海。

“还有玫瑰。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出一阵窒息般的、痛苦的声响。克鲁利惊跳起来，转身看着他，但他已经不在那儿了；他跌跌撞撞地跑了，仿佛逃命一般。

“亚茨拉菲尔？”克鲁利跟了上去。他在后厅发现了他，坐在他翼状的扶手椅中，他的脸埋进双手。“拜托，我很抱歉，当我什么都没说——太离谱了——只是一个梦，梦都是很蠢的——”

“有些不是，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说道，克鲁利突然浑身发冷，因为他的嗓音带着了无修饰的 _绝望_ ，“噢，我都干了什么啊？”

“亚茨拉菲尔——”

亚茨拉菲尔突然站了起来，没有看向克鲁利的眼睛，从他身边几乎疯狂地冲了过去，在后厅的门口停了下来，盯着书店最后边那个古怪的书架。

“我亲爱的，”他说；现在他的嗓音平静了，但那种平静是紧紧绷在尖锐的锋棱和深深的裂痕之上的，“我真的很抱歉，但你能先离开一下吗？我得——我得想想——”

话语在克鲁利周围变得支离破碎；他的胃难受地揪紧了。

“什——什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔没有看他，似乎已经陷入了一连串痛苦的思绪；他的手指揪着温暖柔软、在天气凉下来时替换了西服背心的那件毛衣的褶边。

“等我想好了，”他说，“我会打给你。”

克鲁利把手埋进口袋，攥紧了拳头；他紧盯着亚茨拉菲尔的侧影，看见他紧紧地抿着嘴唇，脸色苍白得过分。他张开嘴，想要问他为什么；但又再次闭上了，因为他觉得自己已经在悬崖边缘踩空，没有掉下去，而是向上坠落。他一开始为什么要去动那台钢琴？他为什么不适可而止？他什么都不知道，除了他又一次（ _又一次_ ）伤害了亚茨拉菲尔，而现在亚茨拉菲尔想让他离开了。

“好吧，”他嘶哑地说。

“谢谢，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，向前门走去，好像克鲁利不知道出去的路；克鲁利跟在后面，因为痛苦而一阵晕眩。“我——呃，我会打给你。”

“好，”克鲁利说，让他自己被推出店门，仿佛一位不受欢迎的顾客。“我——”

门在他身后关上，锁咔嗒一声上了锁；接着亚茨拉菲尔拉下百叶窗，匆忙离去。

* * *

克鲁利等了三天。亚茨拉菲尔没有打给他。

第一晚他几乎没有睡。他害怕再梦见那些东西。他辗转反侧，然后坐起来了一回，试图看一部电影，然后回到床上，继续辗转难眠。第二天糟糕透顶，特别是他还有一笔很大的派对订单要赶；但至少那笔订单让他能在晚上之前不再胡思乱想。

午餐时间，他溜去便利店买了几包非处方的安眠药。他那晚撑了很久，每五分钟查看一次手机，最终放弃了，在午夜吞下了一颗药片。

他又做了噩梦，但这一次他醒不过来了。梦中一切都是昏暗的，而他快要死了，一切都 _结束不了_ ，但虽然他只希望赶紧解脱，他依然挣扎着想再呼吸一口气，不让自己的意识飘远，因为他答应过的，他 _答应过的_ ……

他的闹钟终于将他扯离那个梦，接着他蒙着枕头，抽泣了将近二十分钟，胃中翻江倒海，他不知道自己是不是疯了，只想听见亚茨拉菲尔的声音。

没有未接来电，也没有短信。他写了一张“暂停营业”的字条，钉在店门上；那天的大部分时间里，他都盖着一条毯子窝在沙发里，看着以前的电视剧，那些桥段和剧情转折他都已经烂熟于心了。他打了几次瞌睡，但每次他陷入更深的睡眠之前他总会惊醒，感到身体发烧般滚烫，恐惧再次渗进心中。

后来去商店的时候，他买了一瓶威士忌，质量比“可以忍受”要高几个量级，但也没有好到让他为自己接下来要做的事情感到难受。他吃了速冻披萨，喝掉了大部分的酒，当他无法再专心看电视时，他摇摇晃晃地爬上了床。他没有做梦，或者不记得做过梦；虽然第二天早上他觉得很不舒服，但熟悉的宿醉感几乎让他感到安慰。

因为没有顾客愿意在雨中跋涉，他捱过了一个宁静的早晨，不过有一个顾客走进来想买粉色康乃馨，差点让他精神崩溃。他没有尖叫就把花卖了，也不知道自己是怎么做到的，但是顾客一走，他就知道他再也撑不下去了。

他又在门上留了一张字条（如果他这么做太多次的话，他就有麻烦了），然后去了苏活区。

* * *

书店还是锁着的，百叶窗依然紧闭；那个瞬间他又回到了春天，那时他也是站在这里，开面包店的那位女士告诉他，那位奇怪的菲尔先生总是会一走就是几个月甚至几年。这一次，店门上没有通告，没有任何东西能告诉他亚茨拉菲尔只是有事暂离，或者决定迟点开门，哪怕克鲁利几乎带着恐惧地确信，那扇门在三天前他离开时就一直是锁上的。

恐慌之中，他重重地敲着门，喊着亚茨拉菲尔的名字；他已经不抱希望了，已经确定他不会来应门——

他没听见脚步声，但那可能是因为他的心跳在他的耳中太响了。门突然打开时，他吓了一跳；他几乎向前栽进亚茨拉菲尔怀里。亚茨拉菲尔的表情从恼怒瞬间变成了担忧。

“克鲁利？怎么了，出了什么事？”

“你说你会打给我，”克鲁利脱口而出。

“嗯，对，我是说过——”

亚茨拉菲尔停住了，瞪着他看了一会，然后一阵惊恐的表情掠过他的脸。

“克鲁利，”他急迫地说，“过去——过去多久了？”

克鲁利难以置信地睁大了眼睛。他还穿着克鲁利上次见他的那套衣服，但说明不了什么，亚茨拉菲尔的整个衣柜里似乎都是几乎一模一样的衣服——

“三天。”他最后回答道。

亚茨拉菲尔的表情垮了下来。

“噢，我 _亲爱的_ ，”他说，伸出手去握住克鲁利的手，“对不起——我不是故意——我有些时候太投入就会忘记时间——”

“整整 _三天_ ？”克鲁利逼问道，半是愤怒、半是难以置信。雨水漠不关心地钻进他的领口。“你——你没注意过你吃了几顿饭，你睡了几次——？”

亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛愧疚地看向别处；克鲁利震惊地张开了嘴。

“你 _有_ 睡过觉吗？有吃过东西吗？你肯定——你 _不可能_ 关在这里三天，什么都不——”

“我——我，我是说，我应该——我大概就是稍微歇一会，然后继续——”

他在说谎，但克鲁利完全不明白，因为他很确定亚茨拉菲尔确实花了三天去做——不管他做了什么——

“那你都 _在做什么_ 啊？”

“啊——翻了点书，研究——”亚茨拉菲尔咬住了嘴唇，然后神情再次变得担忧，看向克鲁利的脸，“你还好吗？你看起来不太——我是说——”

克鲁利意识到亚茨拉菲尔还在握着他的手；这消解了他一团乱麻的情感，只剩下疲惫。

“我能进来吗？”他最后说道，突然意识到他感觉有多冷。

亚茨拉菲尔的表情有一瞬间变得紧张起来，他的脸上再次闪过一阵愧疚。

“不——现在还不行，”他说，“店里有点——我可能要清理一下——”

一阵疲倦的疼痛袭上克鲁利的胸口。

“行，”他说，“那好吧。”

他把手从亚茨拉菲尔的手中抽离，把手放进口袋，转身离去。

“等等——”他听见亚茨拉菲尔把门关上，然后，在他来得及加快步子之前，有一只手放在他的肩膀上，让他站住了。“克鲁利。看着我。拜托。”

他太累了，于是照做。亚茨拉菲尔盯着他的眼睛看了很久。天知道他看见了什么，但他的神情变得充满自责；克鲁利因此而畏缩了，想让那个神情消失。

“听着，”他绝望地说，“都没关系，我只是——我只是需要睡一会儿，我——”

“ _克鲁利_ 。我真的很抱歉。”

让他震惊的是，亚茨拉菲尔走向前拥抱了他，伸出双臂把克鲁利紧紧抱进怀里。克鲁利僵硬地站在原地，深呼一口气、深吸一口气——接着让自己陷进那个怀抱，把脸无助地埋进亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀。他好暖和；克鲁利想把自己裹在他的身上。

“我带你回去，”亚茨拉菲尔低声说，紧紧抱着他，脸颊贴在他潮湿的头发一旁，“回你的公寓。就让我——你看上去很累。 _你_ 有吃东西吗？”

克鲁利哼了一声，他想说“有”，但实际效果更像是一次耸肩。他本不想这么诚实的。

“那就来吧，”亚茨拉菲尔说，他伸出一只手去，轻轻拂过克鲁利的后颈，只一次。他的指尖在冰冷的皮肤上感觉滚烫，“我来开车。你今天开店了吗？”

“嗯，早上开了……”克鲁利不情愿地退开身子，努力不去想亚茨拉菲尔的脸离他有多近，以及亚茨拉菲尔仿佛很不愿意放开他，“你——你的研究怎么办？”

“别管那个了，”亚茨拉菲尔说。他的手依然放在克鲁利的后颈；他用拇指轻轻扫过那儿，一上、一下；接着，哪怕克鲁利在他的触碰下开始颤抖，他还是放开了手。“我把轻重缓急全搞错了。”

* * *

克鲁利醒时感到很困惑，以至于有一瞬间他以为自己还没有醒来，而这是一场奇怪的梦中梦。灯不对，被子不对，床也不对……

他开始翻身，然后意识到自己没有躺在自己的床上，而是躺在沙发上。他开始翻身，意识到自己是在沙发上，而不是在床上。那条毯子被小心翼翼地盖在他的身上。时近夜晚，屋子里已是暮色朦胧。

他听到书页翻动的声音。他抬起头，看到亚茨拉菲尔安静地坐在旁边的扶手椅上，正在看克鲁利的一本间谍惊悚小说。他微微皱着眉头；克鲁利突然非常确定他的脑子里此刻有一连串问题，从为什么恶棍们决定炸毁月球的疑问开始，以一些针对主人公的台词的刻薄评论结束。他没忍住笑了起来。亚茨拉菲尔立刻抬头看了过来，他的神情柔和了，转为关切和担忧。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。谢谢。”克鲁利坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。“过去多久了——？”

“几个小时。你是需要睡一会。饿了吗？”

他确实饿了，几天以来第一次。而且，既然现在他的大脑终于再次清醒过来了——他感到不只一点尴尬。

“嗯，但我——我可以自己搞定的。你不用——”

“别犯傻了。”亚茨拉菲尔把书搁在一边，“我可以给我们订外卖，或者——或者我可以做点菜，如果你想的话？”

他提出邀请的语气带着一丝不安，让克鲁利不由微笑起来。亚茨拉菲尔对美食有种执念；要是他的厨艺比偶尔煮两个鸡蛋要来得更为高超，克鲁利完全不会惊讶。他几乎想要接受了，就为了看看会发生什么。

但他很饿，而且依然感觉很脆弱，就像用人类的皮囊包裹起来的一堆玻璃碎片；而亚茨拉菲尔说的是“ _给我们订外卖_ ”，那也就意味着他无论如何都会留下来。

“有一家很好的咖喱饭餐厅，”克鲁利说，“菜单在冰箱上。”

亚茨拉菲尔站起身，消失在小厨房里，然后拿着外卖菜单回来，带着胜利的神情，仿佛他在图书馆里发现了稀有的手稿。克鲁利意识到自己又笑了起来——亚茨拉菲尔的一切对他来说都是如此 _珍贵_ ——而他已经精疲力竭，无法抑制自己的笑容。

亚茨拉菲尔看到了他的表情，在半路停了下来。克鲁利很快移开眼睛，转而去叠把他睡觉的毯子。

“抱歉我——反应过度了，”克鲁利说，过于小心翼翼地对齐毯子的边缘，“我——下次不会发生这样的事了。”

“再也不会了，”亚茨拉菲尔安静地回答；他的嗓音带上了一种痛苦。“因为对你我再也不会这么不小心了。有时候，很容易忘记你有多么像……人类。”

克鲁利盯着他，困惑不解，还有点气恼；但亚茨拉菲尔向前走去，而让克鲁利惊讶的是，他在沙发上坐了下来，没有坐回那张扶手椅。他也没有坐在另一头；他在克鲁利的身边坐下，近得克鲁利都能感觉到他身体右侧亚茨拉菲尔的暖意。

“你还没有吻过我，”亚茨拉菲尔突然说。克鲁利的大脑一瞬间停止了转动，开始疯狂报错；他只能干瞪着亚茨拉菲尔的侧影。亚茨拉菲尔向身侧看去，咬住了嘴唇。“因为我让你害怕了，是吗？害怕如果你走错一步，我就会离开。”

克鲁利看向别处，重重地吞咽了一下，心脏突然开始疯狂地跳动。

“差不多，”他磕磕绊绊地说，紧紧抓住叠好的毯子，仿佛那是一个护身符，“不知道——不知道你愿不愿意——”

“Oh, _dearest_.”

亚茨拉菲尔伸出手去，把毯子从他手中拿开，太 _过分_ 了，他现在能拿自己的手怎么办呢——

指尖轻轻划过他的脸颊，把他的脸扳向亚茨拉菲尔的方向；然后克鲁利被拉进一个吻。即便他们 _刚刚_ 就在谈论这个，他依然全无准备。但亚茨拉菲尔似乎理解了，他似乎没有感到冒犯，没有把他的僵硬当作一种拒绝，他只是亲吻着他，轻柔而甜蜜地亲吻着他，把手指伸进克鲁利的头发，轻轻屈起，正巧足够让克鲁利浑身一阵颤栗。

他突然很高兴他的手现在能自由活动了，因为他 _需要_ 用双臂抱住亚茨拉菲尔，紧紧抓住他温暖、柔软的毛衣，把他拉得更近。亚茨拉菲尔完全没有异议，最后他几乎坐上了克鲁利的双膝，此刻他的双手都埋在他的头发里，亲吻着他、亲吻着他，间或不成词句地安慰着他。

克鲁利很久没有吻过任何人了；实话说，他一直觉得自己不擅长这个；但和亚茨拉菲尔在一起，这一切如此轻松，仿佛他的身体已经知道应该怎么做，仿佛亚茨拉菲尔已经知道该作何回应。如此轻松地，他能把舌尖试探地伸进亚茨拉菲尔的唇间，而如此轻而易举地，亚茨拉菲尔热切地张开了嘴，发出一声柔和的喘息，让克鲁利的欲望就这么涨了起来；如此轻松地——轻而易举得不可思议、无可救药——克鲁利闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住这一切，仿佛他正在沉没，仿佛亚茨拉菲尔是全世界唯一一样坚实的事物。

克鲁利觉得他能永远这么做下去；他不知道为什么他们最后还是停了下来，但那似乎是自然发生的：亲吻逐渐变得轻柔，直到他们的嘴唇几乎不再相触，直到他们只是额头抵着额头，双眼紧闭，步调一致地呼吸。

“抱歉我等了这么久，”亚茨拉菲尔喃喃道，“我只是……不习惯做主动的那一个。说实话，所有的事都是这样，但尤其是……这件事。”

克鲁利点点头。他突然觉得那个一直抓挠着他的心脏的东西松开了手，仿佛他拖在身后的包袱突然消失不见，他想要大笑，那种往上直冒、停不下来的大笑——就好像在经受了太久的炮火轰击之后，他突然安全了。

“今晚我能留下来吗？”亚茨拉菲尔继续说道，令人心碎地犹豫，同时又惊人地大胆，“我想照顾你。我想，你这辈子被照顾得不够多。”

克鲁利睁开了眼睛，不由自主地皱起了眉头；但亚茨拉菲尔离如此之近，他的眼睛如此柔和、湛蓝，充满了爱。他开口时，语气没法显得严肃：

“我一个人一直过得挺好——”

“我就是这个意思，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，再次吻了他，如羽毛般柔软，如夏季雨水般轻柔；在克鲁利能够加深那个吻之前，他已经抽身而回了。“你不必再那么做了。”

克鲁利本该拒绝这一切，披上讥讽和拒绝的盔甲；但眼下，他已经精疲力竭，无力掩饰自己一触即痛的内心。他把脸埋进亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀，紧紧抱住他，直到他的胳膊都变得酸痛；他长长地、颤抖地喘出一口气，仿佛他在他的前半辈子里一直屏着呼吸。

“留下来，”带着亚茨拉菲尔的气息的羊毛衣领闷住了他的声音，“拜托。”

“直到世界末日，”亚茨拉菲尔喃喃道；他的措辞有点奇怪，但克鲁利不在乎，因为亚茨拉菲尔正在像那样梳理着他的头发；“我保证。”

* * *

_有一枝花在这儿静待 —_  
_一座墓塚，在那之间 —_  
_越过它，把蜜蜂消灭 —_  
_剩下的 — 不过空壳一片。_  
——艾米丽·狄金森 (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> (1)《三只瞎老鼠》（Three Blind Mice），童谣。
> 
> (2) 基于蒲隆的译本，有改动。


End file.
